It's Never Too Late To Change
by sketchylovesfish
Summary: Mello goes into Near's room, pissed about his test scores. What happens after Near tells the blonde he wishes he would change? Rated M for language.


Mello furiously stomped through the hallways of Wammy's House. He removed a chocolate bar from his pocket and quickly snapped a piece off of it, letting it melt inside of his mouth. He then replaced the chocolate back into his pocket. Mello's thoughts were spitting venom at a certain white haired boy in his mind.

_You think you're so much better than me Near? Huh? Is that it? All you do is look down to me and it pisses me off! I'm gonna fucking show you what it's like to be number two you fucking brat! I'm gonna beat you until you admit that my rightful place is in first._

It took no time for Mello to get to _his_ door. He pounded on it so hard it nearly made his fist sore.

"Come in." A small voice spoke from the other side. It sickened Mello; he thought it sounded so childlike and annoying.

Mello turned the door handle and slammed it open with his azure blue eyes burning with blue fire. "How? Just how in the hell do you always manage to get one fucking point above me on tests? What the fuck is wrong with you, you little brat!"

The white haired boy just sat on his floor, hugging one knee to his chest, and twirling a lock of hair around his index finger.

"Well Near, are you gonna answer me?" Mello spat at him. Near still sat on the floor simply staring at Mello blankly.

"Is Mello mad again about the test scores?" He asked softly. "Damn straight I am!" Mello raised his voice even louder than it already was.

"I would appreciate it if Mello wouldn't speak so loud."

_What? He's trying to tell me what to do? Why I outta fucking kill this brat here and now! _

"Don't tell me what to do you stupid fucking albino!" Mello snatched the younger boy's shirt collar and pulled him up so he was looking at Mello face to face.

Near didn't do anything but look into Mello's eyes. Near honestly didn't know what he had done wrong, nor did he ever think it was wrong to achieve higher rankings than Mello. He understood that Mello was upset about the scores, it wasn't like this was the first time he was harassed like this.

"Near, you are going to learn your place here, you understand me? I'm going to beat some fucking sense into you!" Mello continued to yell at Near and tell him things like he wasn't going to be L's successor and he was a helpless little runt.

"Mello, I believe you could be the first successor if you did not act so carelessly on emotion, but you do so you will never become number one." Near stated bluntly. This made Mello even more furious than he was to begin with, so he balled up his fist and forced it to connect with the albino's stomach.

Mello than dropped Near and kicked him in the side. "Just shut up! I just want you to stop looking down to me! I hate always having to look up to you and hear 'Near this, Near that' it's fucking annoying! I just wish I was the one looked up to for once, but everyone is too busy looking up to you."

Near quickly sat up again in the same position he was in before, luckily he hadn't been damaged as much as he had been in earlier times he has had with Mello. Near looked up at the blonde-haired boy that held a small ounce of sadness in his eyes.

"Maybe people wouldn't look down on you if you were kind for once. I don't look down on you; I just wish you would change." Near's eyes dropped to the ground, preparing for whatever beating he knew he would get from Mello.

Near waited as he stared at the ground. He waited for Mello to make his move, but the move never came. All the white-haired boy saw was two black boots making their way to his door.

After Mello left, Near looked up at his door confused and yet relieved he didn't get beaten. "He wasn't angry at what I said?" Near asked himself dumbfounded at the event that had just took place in his room.

**(AN: I know it's a bad place to end a chappy but oh well o.o I hope you like it, it's my first story so I hope it's not a total bust. So here's the deal, if I get enough reviews saying that you want more I will post more but if I don't get enough then I'm not gonna write anymore of this, okay? So please review!)**


End file.
